Sweet Revenge
by Wildcat023
Summary: Dean's daughter tries finding the demon that killed her mother.


** Note**: I do not own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. I do, however, own Sumaree and Tyler, and anyone else that might show up.  
This a sequel to More Than Meets The Eye and Playing With Fire. It might be best to read Playing With Fire before reading this 'cause this story picks up pretty much after that story. And to get more an idea of things, like who Summer is, you might wanna read More Than Meets The Eye.

**Chapter one**

* * *

The Winchester family continued to live in South Dakota, and they lived their lives as normal as possible, with the occasional hunting. The demon was still around, and Dean, along with his brother would try to find it, leaving Sam's wife, Alison and the two children, Sumaree and Tyler at home. Unfortunately they never found it. 

Dean sat on the couch in the living room of his home reading through some mail when the front door opened, and he saw his brother standing there.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said as he stepped inside and headed toward the couch.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Listen, we gotta talk," Sam said skipping the small talk and getting right to the point while he sat down on a chair in front of the couch.

"Talk about what?"

"Sumaree."

Dean looked at him with confusion. "What about her?"

"Dean, Tyler told me that Sumaree has been, for a while now, that she has been thinking about finding the demon," Sam told him. "When he told me this, I knew I had to tell you right away."

Dean sighed. "I knew this day would come. I had hoped it wouldn't."

"You and I both knew she would have wanted to do this because of what happened with Summer. Revenge can be… it can take over if you let it. Apparently that's exactly what's happening with Sumaree," Sam said. "You need to talk to her. Try to get her to change her mind. Other wise Dean, she will leave and possibly face the demon on her own and get herself killed."

Dean sighed again as he slid his hand through his hair. "I know."

Sam opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened again and Sumaree walked in. Sam smiled at her.

"Hey," Sumaree smiled back at him as she set her school bag on the floor.

"Hey, 'ree."

"Sumaree, can you sit down please?"

Sumaree looked at Dean. "Uh, sure," she walked over to a chair beside Sam and continued to stare at her father, the confusion evident on her face.

"Sumaree, we need to talk," Dean told her. "It's about what you told Tyler."

Sumaree's face showed the surprise before annoyance and anger replaced the surprise. She mumbled under her breath. "Oh, he's in for it…"

"Look, he had the right to tell us. Well, Sam anyway," Dean said. "I'm glad he told him, and then Sam told me. Sumaree, you can't do it. It's out of the question."

Sumaree looked at Dean for a moment while she didn't say anything. Her jaw tightened while her eyes narrowed. "So what, that's it? No? Dad, you have been searching for the demon for years. Now, you're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up," Dean told her.

"Right, you're still looking for it… _not_. You haven't tried to find it for almost a year. If you won't continue to search for it, then I will."

"You can't talk to me like that. Sumaree, you're too young. You're going to get yourself killed. I can't lose you, too. Not in the hands of that demon," Dean said his voice stern.

"I wouldn't have to talk to you like this if you would just listen to me. I want to find it," Sumaree said, her hazel eyes locked with Dean's.

"I want to find it, too. I do. But it's not worth dying in the process," Dean said, his voice becoming less stern.

"Not worth it?" Sumaree repeated. She narrowed her eyes at him again and stood up off her seat. "That demon killed mom! I think that's worth it! Don't you want revenge for what it's done to this family? Don't you want it to suffer and get what it deserves?"

"Of course I do," Dean said. "I just don't want you involved."

Sumaree looked at Sam. "You agree with him, right?"

Sam nodded. "I do. Sumaree, he's right. It would be too dangerous for you, and you could get yourself killed."

"It'd be worth it," she said.

"No. You don't get it," Dean said. "It wouldn't be worth it when you're dead. Yes I want it to get what it deserves, but I don't want you dying trying to get revenge."

Sumaree sighed and, without another word, she walked out of the room and into her bedroom upstairs.

"I hope she will listen to me," Dean said looking at Sam. "I don't want her to do something that'll get her killed."

"I'd keep an eye on her for the next couple of days," Sam said while standing up. "She might decide to go along with her plan of find it."

"If she does, I'll lock her up in her room and board the window up so she can't get out unless I let her out," Dean told him.

Sam laughed. "You did that same thing to Summer, remember? You locked her up in the bathroom at the motel."

Dean laughed. "How can I forget? She smacked me on the head for it."

"And that was funny," Sam laughed making his way to the door. "I'll see you later I gotta go see what's for dinner."

Dean shook his head. "Man, you and your damn food."

Sam smirked. "What can I say, I love food. Later."

"Bye."

Sam walked out of the house and a minute later Dean heard him driving out of the driveway. He turned his attention to the stairs to where Sumaree was. "What am I going to do?" he thought aloud to himself.

The sound of footsteps filled the quiet hallway as Sumaree walked toward Dean's bedroom. She reached the door a moment later, and she peered inside. Dean's sleeping form was sprawled out on the bed, the blankets half on the bed and half on the floor. Light snoring filled the room. She stepped inside the room, being careful not to step, or trip on anything that could wake him up. She stood beside his bed and watched him for a few seconds before she let her eyes drift to the nightstand where a picture frame stood. Her mother's smiling face stared back at her. The only picture Dean had of her was the one that had her own mother in it. Sumaree reached out and touched the picture lightly. "This is for you…" she whispered. She looked back at Dean and sighed. "I have to do this…" she whispered to him as she placed a folded up piece of paper on the nightstand. She leaned down and kissed Dean on the forehead ever so gently before she walked out of the room and down the stairs with her bag she had packed only ten minutes earlier.

Sumaree opened the back door to the '67 Chevy Impala and tossed her bag inside before shutting the door and climbing into the drivers' seat. She stuck the key into the key hole and started the car. She was glad Dean had given her the Impala for her birthday other wise she'd have no way of leaving. She looked at her home one last time before she backed out of the driveway and down the street.

-------------

The Impala door creaked opened and a young boy climbed inside.

"I can't believe I agreed to help you," he said as he threw his bag on the seat behind him.

"You know I couldn't do this by myself," Sumaree said as she pulled out of his driveway.

"Yeah, but did you really have to ask me to join you on this crazy cat and mouse game?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hey, if you want to back out, then be my guest. I'll turn around right now and bring you home. Just say the word."

Her friend licked his lips and turned his attention away from her, letting his eyes fall upon the road.

"Speak now or—"

"I'll come."

She glanced at him. "Are you sure?"

He bit his lower lip. "God, I'm probably going to kick myself later… keep on driving."

Sumaree smirked. "Ian, my friend, you're in for one hell of a trip."

"Yeah, I figured as much."


End file.
